


Of Rest, Relaxation, and Stubborn Mercs

by Youkai_Master



Series: Short Circuits [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Casual drinking, Claire is a bro, Johnny will do it for him, Johnny's language, Momma Rogue, No Spoilers, Sassy V, V is a dumpster fire but a rich dumpster fire, V needs sleep sometimes too, V refuses to take care of himself, no beta we die like men, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/pseuds/Youkai_Master
Summary: After working for literal days on end Johnny has enough of V running them both into the ground. V is stubborn, no one is more stubborn than Johnny. Claire and Rogue help.
Series: Short Circuits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Of Rest, Relaxation, and Stubborn Mercs

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you know, another Cyberpunk one-shot already. I felt bad for my V running him around for the 20 something day in a row without letting him get any rest. V here has a female body and male voice but it doesn't matter at all here. No pairings here but could be a soft precursor for Johnny/V if you squint. This is set sometime mid-game post the "Chippin' In" and "Blistering Love" quests but no spoilers. Enjoy!

After snagging yet another group of gangoons and armed gonks from one faction or another V stood up and clapped his palms against his pants in a vain attempt to keep blood out of the creases of his chrome in disgust. He would have to find his way to one of his admittedly growing amounts of safe havens at last for a hot shower to pound out the aches and pains of the healing gel and inhalers. He was exhausted but he didn’t want to stop. He was terrified that if he stopped even for a moment that his carefully curated mind would collapse into a mess of anxiety and anger. He smacked the Valentino across the face with the shock baton he had purloined from some gonk off the street and let out a sigh.

“Come on V. We’re going on what, 46 hours? Not even you can keep going and I’m not going to watch you get us both killed before we can figure our little situation out.”

V had to fight off the yawn as his mind tried to come up with one of his usual responses of sass that normally danced off his tongue so easily. The gears of his mind were grinding and grinding but he just couldn’t come up with anything.

“Fucking hell V. Go get some sleep. You’re doing nothing but killing us both faster, not that any of that’s going to matter if you keep getting into gun fights left and right. Sleep.”

The look V shot his companion was murderous but also got his point across. When V dug his heels in there was no point but an immovable wall was about to meet an unstoppable object.

“At least go and have a quiet drink and take in some good music.”

“Fine but we are not getting drunk tonight and we are not getting high.”

“How ‘bout a smoke?”

“We’ll see.”

V downed yet another chromanticore in one shot and tossed it into the dumpster as he got into his growing collection of wheels, this one a beautiful and sleek black number. He was beginning to concede, even if only in his own head, that maybe, perhaps, Johnny might be right if just a little bit as his far too comfortable seat seemed to beckon his mind into the abyss of sleep. He had been downing energy shot after energy shot to the point that V would be shocked if there was a single drop of blood that hadn’t been replaced by stimulants, blood in his veins anyway.

“If you really want a buzz I have a few suggestions but you should really just try this revolutionary thing called sleep.”

“I must be fucked up if Johnny fucking Silverhand is giving me health advice.”

Finally, after 2 closer than usual calls with a large sedan and a couple of motorcycles that had Johnny cursing up a storm the car stopped and V took a deep breath, blood splattering his pants in a semi--artistic pattern. That was when it occurred to him that he should probably wipe his face off at least, what with the blood crusting and sticky on half his face. He took some scrap fabric he had collected and smeared what he could off of his face before giving up and just going in anyway. It wasn’t like he would be thrown out. He was well known in the Afterlife after all. Trudging down the stairs and towards the bouncer who blinked at him owlishly before deciding he didn’t want to deal with it, V headed for the bar right in front of Clair and next to some obvious newbies.

“Hey V. You look like shit.”

V just let out a giant yawn showing off his chromed out teeth.

“Feel like it too. Need to relax. Hit me with somethin’ to blow my brains out.”

The gonks next to him were sizing him up, obviously trying to work out where he was on the totem pole, but he was too tired to care. His attention was drawn by the clack of a shot glass.

“Looks like someone already has.”

V didn’t even glance down at the blood splattering him. He just tossed back whatever Claire had given him and smirked at the newbies, accepting the second shot from Claire with a grateful little hum.

“Not from around here, huh. You got something to say to me kiddies?”

V went back to his shot and downed that before Claire placed something bright and monstrous in front of him complete with something he was pretty sure was glowing. Far more interesting than the gonks next to him.

“Claire.”

“Yes V?”

“What the actual hell is this?”

“That is something I whipped up just for you. Don’t have a name for it yet and I wouldn’t give it to just anyone but you, you can handle this.”

“Uh-huh.”

V shrugged and took a gulp from it. Yep, it was glowing like some radio active waste. The taste was good and had complex flavors before alcohol suddenly hit him in the face like an enhanced punch from the animal’s champion straight to his chest.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT... YOU BITCH!”

But it was anything but insulting. If anything it was one of the best compliments V could think of in that moment. Before Claire could respond she was called by the newbies again.

“Hey bartender, I’ll take one of those right here!”

“Sorry kid. That’s not on the menu yet. Gotta earn some more street cred first.”

Apparently something she said struck a nerve in the kid but if he thought anyone cared about that then he was in for a serious wakeup call. He was a spoiled brat and V was quickly losing patience with him. He took another drink and revelled in the rush of sensation before he actually killed the kid. He didn’t intentionally kill unless it was for self defense or a mission but he was sorely tempted to make an exception for him.

“You think you’re something special don’t you gonk!”

Seeing the zonked out V go from a relaxed and exhausted merc to lounging predator she sighed. She didn’t want to have to clean up blood in the bar. Normally the people that started a fight would be thrown out but not V. With his rep he had nothing to worry about.

“Kid, if you know what’s good for you you’ll leave him alone.”

The kid scoffed and his swelling ego could very nearly be seen.

“You don’t look too tough! I could take you with none of my implants on!”

Instead of rising to the bait V had enough and drew his pistol effortlessly, resting it against the kid’s forehead languidly, no safety to be seen, yawning again.

“Say one more word to me kid.”

“Shooting me would be a mistake! My boyfriend knows the queen of the afterlife!”

V rose his brow, a tableau of sarcastically impressed coming across her face.

“You know Rogue Amendiares? I’ll be sure to give her your best.”

With that V got to his feet with a heavy groan and stumbled towards the open booth that was Rogue’s thrown.

“Well now, look what the scavs dragged in.”

After lovingly setting down the drink from Claire he flopped on the padded seat in a heap of heavy limbs and offered Rogue a weak middle finger.

“You know, last I checked Arasaka hadn’t raided your apartment yet and not even you are stupid enough to not have more than one hideaway.”

Another mouthful of enhanced liquor.

“Don’t feel like it.”

“So why here?”

Apparently something about V’s half awake demeanor amused Rogue because she asked about what he was doing and it had nothing to do with her, not really. It had become somewhat evident that Rogue liked V as one of her own, the real reason he was allowed free access to her booth. Even as he sat there he sagged into the cushion.

“Asshole wouldn’t get off my case till I got some R & R.”

Rogue delicately raised a single eyebrow. 

"Johnny Silverhand being a mother hen. I never thought I would see the day. You’re a good influence on him, V. Now listen for once and get some rest. You’re safe here.”

V let his head fall back and slumped in his seat, the pulse of the music beating heavily in his ears. Rogue took another drag from her cigarette and watched the exhausted blood covered merc sleep more soundly than anyone she had ever seen before in the rowdy club. V’s head lifted as his stance shifted nearly imperceptibly.

“V know you’re out without your babysitter?”

“Relax. Just wanted to say thanks for the help with getting this gonk to actually get some rest, real nova if you or whatever.” The former rocker boy took the glass that Claire had given him and took several long gulps until it was empty. “God damn Claire makes good shit. Talk to ya later, Rogue.”

He let his head fall back again, cyber hand resting comfortably around his dog tags, breath evening out with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Kudos are great, comments are greater.


End file.
